


I Wait For You

by sandrine_geist



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Chronological, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s), Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrine_geist/pseuds/sandrine_geist
Summary: I pray this winter be gentle and kind-- a season of rest from the wheel of the mind...The wheel of the mind churns and churns. As does the wheel of time: crushing all underfoot.





	1. The Dream Pt. 1

The same dream haunts me: Ilse finds me in the garden, early spring.

She unwraps the cords from around my neck and cuts my hands free.

“Get up,” she commands.

I arise and walk.

We disappear into the sunset…


	2. Ilse

Sometimes, at night, when she felt desperate, she fantasized about death. She pictured hanging herself by the closet rod. She imagined the sweet release, the rush of white, the finality of it all. For some reason, she had begun to liken the feeling to what she thought falling in love might be like. Perhaps, it was the outrageousness of it all.


	3. Moritz

Sometimes, at night, when he felt outrageous, he fantasized about love. He pictured kissing Martha behind the soccer fields. He imagined the feeling of woven braids, soft beneath his fingertips, the brush of lips, the rightness of it all. For some reason, he had begun to liken the feeling to what he thought dying might be like. Perhaps, it was the desperateness of it all.


	4. A Letter

Dear Moritz,

Your last letter deeply troubled me. Such things you wrote of, such questions you asked of me! Why would you need to know such a thing? Why would you _want_ to know such a thing?

  
But still, here you go: one of the artists wrote me this list—Fredrike swears it works! But yet, here he still is: always a thorn in my side and a pain in my ass. Why, only yester-day he smeared blue paint all throughout my hair—all because I wasn’t sitting still enough for my portrait!

  
I am never alone, here in Priapia—yet I am always lonely…

  
Alas, I shall get to the point. I have attached the instructions, sweet Moritz—I hope they answer what you were looking for. Are you writing a paper for school?

 

Yours,  
        Ilse

 

P.S. Perhaps I shall try this list out—a test of sorts! You needn’t worry, Moritz, I am only joking…


	5. How to Die, By Fredrike

1\. Find something to hang the cord on  
2\. Make sure you’re alone  
3\. Make sure to double knot the cord  
4\. Breathe in all the way  
5\. Hold your breath.  
6\. Its painless.  
7\. You will have the best dream ever.  
8\. But I’m telling you, you might end up in hell…


End file.
